Watchful Eyes
by redsandman99
Summary: He watches him all the time. He can't help it. He's addicted to it.


**This didn't exactly go where I thought it was going to but I think it works…I'll let you all be the judges of it.**

...

It always amazed me how much time I could spend just watching him.

I tried to not let him know just how _much_ I watched him. If he had any idea of the real number of times I did it he would throw things at me and tell me I'm being a weirdo. And then he would always be expecting me to be watching him and he would be all self conscious about it, which wasn't what I wanted at all. No, I liked it that he didn't know because then I could observe him just being…well, _him_. That probably sounds really cliché but I don't give a shit. It's my explanation and I'm sticking to it.

Right now he was lounged back in the chair, his feet propped up against the coffee table he had scooted closer to him before sitting down and his eyes fixed firmly on the screen as he absently munched on some potato chips. We were in the middle of a Spiderman trilogy marathon and he was so totally engrossed in the movie that I couldn't help but grin. I was always more of a Batman fan myself but Adam absolutely loved Spiderman. He had had a Spidey obsession since he was a boy and it had not really faded since reaching adulthood. He didn't run around in Spiderman underwear all the time like he used to but that was because he only had one pair of boxers that were Spidey. If he were to ever get his hands on a whole bunch of them he would wear them every day, what I had to say on the matter be damned.

"You want to go out and get something to eat later?" I asked just so I could see the irritated glare he would give me for daring to talk during these movies. He acted all morally offended that I would do such a thing. It didn't matter to him at all that he had seen all three movies like a million times. There was no talking during Spidey time and that was that.

I smirked as he turned his attention back to the movie. The Spiderman obsession was one of his quirks and it was one of the ones I could easily deal with. The obnoxious way he was eating however, was not one. Almost everything he ate he chewed it really loud, or if he couldn't chew it then he literally slurped it just so he could be an obnoxious asshole. There was no point in saying anything to him about it though. That would only make him do it more. No, if I was going to get him to stop I had to fight fire with fire.

His entire face twitched as I started grinding my teeth as loudly as possible. He HATED that with a fiery passion. Back when we used to room with Matt and Jeff Matt used to do it all the time and Adam would grab the nearest item and whack him really really hard with it. That was actually the reason they stopped rooming with us after awhile. Matt did not appreciate getting hit in the face with shit and didn't appreciate the fact that Jeff found it so funny. I tried to make him feel better saying it wasn't like Adam could make him any uglier but for some reason, it failed to comfort him.

Some people just don't know the value of a good compliment.

"Would you STOP that?" Adam asked when I showed no signs of cutting it out on my own.

"Stop what?" I couldn't even keep my face all the way innocent looking like I was trying to. Getting him all riled up was way too fun and easy for me. The way his eyes would flash in anger and irritation, the way he scowled when I mocked him, the way he would desperately try to irritate me right back to get even…I loved it. I loved every single thing about it, even when he did manage to actually get under my skin.

"Your teeth! You're grinding them!" He paused the movie so he could turn his full attention to me.

"Am I?" I grinded my teeth some more just to get on his nerves. "I haven't noticed."

"Haven't-you're doing it right now! Stop it!" He grabbed the TV remote and chucked it at my head, scowling when I ducked away from it. "Damn it." He tossed the DVD remote at me next and I caught that one and then immediately threw it back at him. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"You threw it at me," I replied.

"Because you were grinding your teeth!" He threw the remote at me again and once again I caught it and threw it back at him. This time he tried to catch it too but it hit his fingertips a funky way and he yelped in pain. "Mother fucker!"

"You okay?" I stopped clowning around for the moment to make sure I hadn't actually really hurt him.

"No," he snapped. "That hurt." He got up and walked over so he could pretend that he was going to punch my arm and then catching me with a kick to the knee when I wasn't suspecting it. "There. Feel my pain boy."

"Feel your pain?" I shook my head as I watched him go into the kitchen to get himself something to drink. "I threw a remote at you and it barely hurt your fingers yet you retaliate at me by kicking me directly in the knee? I think you need your logic fixed."

He smirked and opened the fridge, leaning forward and started to sway from side to side slightly, which made me run my tongue over my bottom lip and watch him very carefully. I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me. He loved doing that in any way he could. Sometimes, when he did realize that I was watching him, he got this twinkle in his eye and went out of his way to make sure to tease and entice me any way he could. It was a game to him. Any opportunity he got to drive me wild he did it and he did it proudly and eagerly. He had always been a little shit like that. Whether it was teasing me or tormenting Matt or ribbing the people in the locker room he always got this twinkle in his eyes when he was determined to do something.

"Can you get me a beer?" I asked, playing everything casual. I was much better at it than he was-or at least I liked to think I was.

"A beer?" Just the way the words left Adam's lips told me he was up to something.

"Yeah. Did I stutter or something?" I held out my hand impatiently. "Now come on, hand me the beer."

"What do you say?"

"Pwease?" I stuck out my lower lip and gave him my best puppy dog look.

He snorted loudly at the sight of it. "You look like one of those English bulldogs when you do that," he informed me.

"What? No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh. You look like a fucking English bulldog."

"You're full of shit," I declared. "Now hand me my beer."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"We're out."

"What? Are you serious?" I got up and checked the fridge for myself. Unfortunately for me, he was right. We had absolutely no beer left. "Well fuck," I said unhappily. "That sucks." I grabbed myself a Coke instead and then opened the freezer and grabbed myself a popsicle.

"Oh HELL no!" Adam snatched the frozen goodness out of my hand and put it back in the freezer. "No no no no. You're not eating that right now."

I frowned at him. "Why the hell not?"

"You're going to eat it all sexual and stuff and distract me from the movie."

I raised my eyebrows at the accusation. I actually had no plans to do that but now that he said it, it sounded like a great idea. "I wasn't going to do that. Why would I do that?"

"Because that's what people do," Adam stated. "You dirty perverts suck on popsicles or suckers to be a pain in the ass and get us good upstanding folks all sexually frustrated."

"…You've been reading too much fan fiction again, haven't you?"

His response to that was to close the freezer and go back to the living room. I translated that to mean yes and I really did consider grabbing the popsicle once more and eat it in a really obnoxious and sexual manner just to get under his skin. But then I realized that was more of a move that he or Jeff would pull and that I was better than that. All I needed was a much simpler, more innocent move.

"I'm getting in the shower," I announced as I went back into the living room. Adam was already sitting in his chair with his feet propped up, getting all comfortable to resume his movie watching.

That statement sure as hell caught his attention (and it helped that I took off my shirt right after I said it). "Shower?" His eyes trailed up and down my body shamelessly. Between knowing him for so long and watching him all the time, I instantly recognized the glaze that came over his eyes. We've taken showers with each other since we were teenagers; neither one of us really enjoyed showering without the other one in there with us. I've watched him take showers by himself before and I could see the unhappiness plain as day on his face.

"Yeah," I confirmed. "A shower sounds really good right about now." I took off my belt and tossed it down on the floor next to my shirt before heading off to the bathroom. When I got in there I got rid of my jeans next but before I could take off my boxers I heard the bathroom door close behind me. I smirked and turned around just in time to grab Adam and slam him up against the wall hard like he liked it and plant a big kiss on his lips. He kissed me back hard, sucking on my lower lip as he stripped me of my boxers.

"You thought you could be in here without me?" he asked while I worked on getting rid of his clothes.

"Hell no," I replied. "After all this time I know better than that."

He grinned boyishly, which made me kiss him again before getting him into the shower and turning on the water. He kissed and sucked on my neck, attempting to leave a whole trail of hickeys behind before I pushed him up against the wall and shook my head.

"Don't do that," I scolded. "You wanna get me in trouble with Vince again?"

He smirked. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes at his answer before kissing him roughly, our hands shamelessly wandering each other's bodies. The water was nice and hot, which was causing the steam to rise up and fill the entire room. Our groins were pressed up against each other, each of us grinding into the other one and making us both completely hard. "Fuck," he groaned as I pushed up against him more. "Fuck Jay fuck me hard."

I wasn't about to refuse a request like that. I let two of my fingers get wet via the running water before sliding them inside of him, scissoring them apart quickly to make sure he was ready. He moaned loudly and pushed back against them, actually making me probe his prostate as he did so. "Oooh someone's eager."

"It's been too long," he replied with a moan.

"We just fucked this morning!"

"Yeah! _Once_. When we woke up. Too long." He kissed me hard. "Now shut up and fuck me."

I chuckled and quickly removed my fingers and replaced them with my cock. The instant I slammed inside of him we both moaned, his tight heat enveloping my length and making it extremely tempting to just cum right then and there. I restrained myself though, giving us both time to adjust before moving inside of him.

"Ooh fuck," he moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck and hooking his legs around my waist. "Jay yeah…fucking like that…"

I grinned and started thrusting a little faster, watching his face very closely. I loved watching him as we fucked. The way his eyes fluttered, the way the pleasure was written on his face and knowing that I was the only one who made it possible…it made me even harder than I already was and I began thrusting even faster, which got me a sweet moan from him.

"Faster," he begged, kissing me anywhere his lips could reach as he met my thrusts eagerly. "Jay come on…oh fuck I need you."

I stopped just for a second to slightly change angles and began thrusting once more, harder and faster this time. He moaned loudly and dug his fingers into my back, leaving marks I would have to explain away later behind. I hardly cared about that though. I knew just from the look on his face that I was hitting his prostate dead on and it spurred me to continue pounding into him.

"Ooh fuck…fuck…Jay!" He came hard, his seed splashing all over my chest and stomach. His walls tightened even more around my cock, squeezing it until I moaned his name and came as well. I thrusted into him more slowly, making sure to milk myself dry and fill him as full as possible. "I love you," I said as I panted for breath.

"Love you too," he replied before dropping his head on my shoulder and letting it rest there.

I grinned and tightened my grip on him. The peaceful, half asleep look that was on his face now was my favorite. Before I went off to TNA I took a picture of it so I could stare at it on all the nights the road separated us and while looking at the picture had been sufficient, seeing the actual thing up close and personal was even better. It just made me love him even more.

"You're staring again," he accused, cracking an eye open and looking at me in exasperation. "Why do you do that?"

"No reason," I said innocently. I gave him a small kiss. "I love you."

He shook his head and gave me a kiss back. "I love you too…weirdo."


End file.
